


Volvería a escogerte

by aoibird6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Claudia Stiliski muerta, Derek Protector, Derek puede convertirse en un lobo completo, Derek y Stiles son compañeros, Drama, El sheriff aprueba la relación de su hijo con Derek, El sheriff es un buen padre y hace todo por el bien de su hijo, F/M, M/M, Manada Hale está viva, Reclamación y anudación, Romance, Stiles no recuerda su tiempo en Beacon Hills antes de que se mudaran, Stiles puede convertirse en un zorro, Stiles puede curar a otros pero no a sí mismo, Talia muerta, Theo desea a Stiles y nadie le impedirá tenerlo, Theo es un Alfa y causa problemas con su manada en la ciudad, Top/Derek, bottom/Stiles, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibird6/pseuds/aoibird6
Summary: Stiles se opone fervientemente al matrimonio por conveniencia que ha arreglado su padre con el actual Alfa de la manada Hale, Derek, así que no duda en demostrar su desacuerdo durante la cena de compromiso pero cuando decida darle una oportunidad para conocerse más, se dará cuenta que no podría estar con alguien mejor, aunque tal vez no tenga la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas cuando alguien de su pasado, regresa para arruinarlo todo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Volvería a escogerte.  
> Parejas: Stiles/Derek, Peter/Chris, Scott/Allison.  
> Personajes: Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale, Scott McCall, Sheriff Stilinski, Allison Argent, Chris Argent, Laura Hale, Cora Hale, Isaac Lahey, Erika Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Jackson, Talia Hale (mención), Claudia Stilinski (mención), Theo Raeken.  
> Capítulos: 3  
> Género: Romance, Drama.  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf pertenecen a Jeff Davis.

-¡No voy a ir!- grita el adolescente sosteniéndose con fuerza del marco de la puerta de su cuarto mientras su mejor amigo lo jala por la cintura- ¡Suéltame, Scotty, no iré, no iré, no iré!  
-Por favor, Stiles, se razonable, solo es una cena y tenemos que mantener una buena relación con la manada Hale, son la más grande y poderosa de la zona, así que por favor, no sigas con este berrinche y—  
-¡No estoy haciendo un berrinche! No seas estúpido, Scotty, esto es una cena de compromiso, ¿Mi papá no te lo contó? Quiere unirme con el Alfa de esa manada, un tal Derek y yo no quiero, soy un espíritu libre, me gusta corretear por el bosque y hacer las cosas a mi manera, no quiero un Alfa que me dé ordenes- gruñe sujetándose más fuerte cuando el moreno no desiste de su idea de llevarlo al primer piso, en donde está esperando su padre junto a Melissa.  
-Stiles, por favor ya basta, vas a bajar ahora y punto, se acabó la discusión.  
-Un momento, no estás sorprendido con lo que te dije, ¡¿Ya lo sabias?! Ahora entiendo todo, la supuesta salida de hoy con esas amigas misteriosas tuyas fue una farsa, ¡Eres un mentiroso, McCall!

Hace casi una semana, su pequeña manada regresó a Beacon Hills y no es una exageración considerando que solo son seis integrantes, además de diferentes especies. Él es un zorro, cuyas habilidades junto a una forma animal heredó de su madre mientras que su padre es humano. Luego está Scott, quien fue convertido en un lobo por un Alfa descontrolado que luego desapareció y su madre, Melissa, quien también es humana. Las últimas dos adhesiones son Allison y su padre Chris, ambos cazadores que los ayudaron hace unos tres meses. 

Por más que lo intenta, el castaño no es capaz de recordar la razón por la cual tuvieron que dejar la ciudad pero su padre siempre ha dicho que no es relevante, así que no le da importancia al asunto. 

-¡Stiles, baja de una vez! No me obligues a subir a buscarte, jovencito- ordena fuerte y claro Noah, lo cual hace que el zorro acabe con su lucha, soltándose por fin del marco de la puerta.  
-No quiero esto- se queja caminando hasta las escaleras y las baja de dos en dos hasta llegar frente a su padre- No voy a comprometerme con un hombre que ni siquiera conozco, por favor, papá, sé razonable, estás vendiendo a tu hijo para hacer una alianza con la manada local más poderosa, eso habla muy mal de ti.  
-Solo vamos de una vez, Chris y Allison ya van en camino, nos encontrarán allá- dice el mayor pasándose una mano por el cabello mientras el beta se ríe con la escena- Sé que ahora no lo entiendes, Stiles pero te prometo que lo harás y estarás muy de acuerdo con esto, ahora vamos y por favor, por favor te lo pido, compórtate.  
-No cuentes con eso.

De mala gana, el adolescente hiperactivo sube a los asientos traseros del auto de Melissa y se cruza de brazos, ignorando cualquier intento de conversación de alguno de sus acompañantes. Realmente no entiende como su padre puede estar haciéndole eso, por un lado sabe que al ser una manada tan pequeña necesitan mantener buenas relaciones, especialmente con el paquete más fuerte de la ciudad, como son los Hale pero eso no puede ser a cambio de una unión forzada. 

Cuando llegan hasta la gran mansión en la reserva, los cazadores ya se encuentran ahí y después de saludarlos, se acercan a la puerta para tocar el timbre pero el castaño gira hacia la derecha al escuchar un ruido e ignorando los llamados de su padre, corre al costado de la gran casa y se encuentra con cuatro niños que están rodeando a un quinto, el cual está llorando, así que se apresura en correr hacia ellos. 

-Hola- saluda sobresaltando a los menores, quienes rápidamente se juntan más entre ellos mientras vigilan sus movimientos- Mi nombre es Stiles, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta arrodillándose junto al rubio que está herido y se apresura en sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiar con cuidado la sangre de la herida que tiene en la rodilla- Oh, eso luce feo pero no es tanto, ¿Ves? Es un corte pequeño, no tienes que llorar- canturrea con una sonrisa que el niño lastimado corresponde.  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Stiles? ¿Eres parte de la manada? ¿Eres un lobo?  
-No, solo somos invitados, vine con mi manada- responde revolviéndole el cabello al menor y se concentra para hacer aparecer sus orejas y cola, obteniendo varias exclamaciones de sorpresa- Soy un zorro.  
-¡Wow, increíble!- gritó uno de los niños tocando su cola esponjada muy divertido- Que suavecito, ¿Puedes convertirte en un zorro de verdad? Tío Derek también puede hacerlo, aunque él es un lobo ¿Verdad?- se gira hacia una de las niñas, quien asiente acariciando las orejas del adolescente.  
-Sí, tío Derek es genial y nos pasea en su lomo, puede llevar a tres de nosotros, es genial ¿verdad?  
-Suena a que es bastante fuerte pero yo soy más listo e inteligencia supera fuerza, ¿Su genial tío Derek puede hacer esto?

Con cuidado coloca una mano sobre la herida del pequeño y al cabo de unos segundos la quita, dejando al descubierto que ha curado su rodilla. A diferencia de otros zorros, o de los propios hombres lobos, él no tiene una súper curación pero es capaz de hacerlo con otras personas y esa es una habilidad muy útil cuando casi toda su manada (a excepción de Scott) son humanos. 

-No, Derek no puede- responde una voz grave tras él y el adolescente se gira de inmediato, encontrándose con un par de orbes grisáceos fijos en él- Hola, Stiles, soy Derek Hale, te estamos esperando, vamos a cenar y ustedes también entren- dice lo último suavizando la voz para luego tenderle una mano al niño lastimado- ¿Estás bien, Lucas?  
-Sí, tío Derek, Stiles es genial, mira, ya no tengo ese feo corte, ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Por qué tú no puedes hacer lo mismo, tío Derek?  
-Porque a diferencia de mí, Stiles es un chico muy especial. 

En cuanto el Alfa le tiende la mano al zorro, éste instintivamente la acepta para colocarse de pie y durante varios segundos, observa embobado al hombre frente a él. Si es honesto, esperaba que su “Prometido forzado” fuera lo más horrible que ha pisado la tierra pero es todo lo contrario, es increíblemente atractivo y no puede disimular del todo su interés, así que rápidamente aparta la mano, cruzándose de brazos e intenta fingir molestia. 

-Así que tú eres el famoso Derek- suelta observando de reojo a los niños y acorta la distancia para susurrar, procurando que solo el mayor lo escuche- Te gustan los adolescentes ¿Verdad? Maldito lobo pervertido, ten esto muy claro, nunca voy a casarme contigo, nunca seré tu compañero y prefiero mascar vidrio antes que tener algún tipo de relación contigo, Hale. 

El castaño espera una respuesta, unos gruñidos, rugidos o miradas rojas pero lo que recibe, lo deja sin aliento y nuevamente se queda embobado contemplando aquella radiante sonrisa que enseña esa blanca dentadura.. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se apresura en alejarse del moreno y corre de regreso a la entrada de la mansión, en donde se encuentra con dos chicas de cabello negro muy parecidas entre sí. 

-Bienvenido, Stiles- lo saluda una de las chicas antes de hacer brillar sus ojos rojos- Mi nombre es Laura, soy la hermana mayor de Derek y ella es Cora- señala con el dedo a la adolescente, quien hace brillar sus ojos amarillos por cortesía- Nuestra hermanita menor, por favor pasa, tu familia ya está adentro.  
-Mmm, sí, gracias- dice haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y se apresura en entrar, sin pasar por alto la hostilidad que desprende la beta. 

Aunque no sea de su agrado estar ahí, no va a negar que la casa es enorme y considerando que tiene tres pisos, entiende perfectamente por qué la manada Hale es la más grande de la zona y de cierta forma, entiende las palabras de su mejor amigo respecto a mantener una buena relación entre sus familias. No le cabe ninguna duda que estando bajo la protección de esos lobos, todo será tranquilo para ellos pero no puede hacerlo a cambio de un matrimonio arreglado. 

Después de que conoce a los numerosos miembros de la manada Hale, en donde no todos son lobos, sino también humanos. En cuanto se sientan a comer, muestra todo su disgusto con la situación manteniendo los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y ni siquiera se interesa por participar en la conversación que se lleva a cabo en la mesa. 

-Stiles, basta- susurra Scott dándole un codazo mientras mantiene una sonrisa en sus labios para disimular- Por favor.  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta la cena? Puedo prepararte otra cosa si lo deseas- ofrece el Alfa de la manada Hale, observándolo fijamente.  
-¿Tú hiciste esto?- pregunta el castaño arqueando una ceja con curiosidad y recibe un asentimiento como respuesta- Vaya, felicitaciones, pensé que tú único talento era intimidar a padres desesperados para arreglar matrimonios por conveniencia.  
-Stiles, basta- ordena Noah con claro reproche en su voz mientras el resto de los presentes guarda silencio, manteniéndose muy atentos a lo que pasa.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estoy mintiendo? Solo porque nos superan en número y fuerza, no significa que el gran machito Alfa aquí presente, puede hacer lo que se le antoje, por si mi papá no te lo dijo, no voy a casarme contigo, ni ahora, ni mañana, ni en ningún momento, ¿Te quedó claro, pervertido? Debería darte vergüenza acosar a menores de edad, ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le estás dando a tu manada?  
-Stiles, basta, una palabra más y te castigaré- ordena el mayor apretando la mandíbula. Ya esperaba algo así de su hijo pero ya es demasiado- Quien está dando un mal ejemplo eres tú, ¿Ya has olvidado tus modales? Compórtate o estarás en muchos problemas, jovencito.  
-Modales ¿Eh? Bien, mostraré mis más finos modales- sisea al mismo tiempo que se coloca de pie y ante la sorpresa de todos, se convierte en un zorro para luego trepar a la mesa, metiendo el hocico en su plato- ¿Te gustan mis modales, papá? Soy un animal, así que comeré como tal, espero que eso no te moleste, gran Alfa Hale. 

En cuanto nota que su padre está por levantarse, salta al suelo y se marcha corriendo hasta la puerta entreabierta de la cocina para ir en dirección al bosque, esperando que su impulsivo actuar, demuestre con hechos su desaprobación con esa cena de compromiso. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

-Me encanta tu futuro compañero, Derek- canturrea Peter con una sonrisa de diversión y observa a Stilinski, quien luce muy enfadado además de apenado con lo que acaba de ocurrir- Tienes un hijo muy especial.  
-Siento mucho esto, Derek, me disculpo con todos por esto, de verdad lo siento mucho.  
-No hay necesidad, Noah, es justo lo que esperaba, no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo y eso me gusta- afirma el lobo con un deje de satisfacción en su voz antes de colocarse de pie- Continúen comiendo, iré por Stiles. 

El moreno se dirige a la sala de estar para recoger su chaquea favorita, una de cuero negro y luego sale de la mansión, olfateando el aire con insistencia hasta que capta el aroma inconfundible de su compañero para seguirlo entre los arboles con pasos tranquilos. 

Todavía recuerda el día en que su madre invitó a cenar a su nueva amiga, Claudia Stilinski, quien llegó acompañada de su esposo y su pequeño hijo. Por eso tiempo, él tenía quince años y apenas su mirada se encontró con aquellos brillantes ojos marrones, lo supo de inmediato, ese niño se convertirá en su compañero cuando crezca pero no tuvo la ocasión de contárselo cuando una noche, todo el paquete Stilinski se presentó en su hogar y Peter junto a Laura se encargaron de escoltarlos lejos de la ciudad. 

Trece años han pasado desde entonces y ahora que es el actual Alfa de la manada, (luego de la muerte de su madre) no tenía esperanzas de que ellos volvieran, por eso se colocó muy feliz cuando recibió la carta de Noah y no dudó en ofrecerles su apoyo para establecerse en la cuidad, así como también su protección. 

Lo que no estaba dentro de sus planes, es que el ex sheriff de Beacon Hills, organizara esa cena de compromiso, dándole su autorización para que esté con su hijo y lo tome como su compañero. Por supuesto que eso no es un arreglo por conveniencia entre ambos, sino que todo lo contrario, Noah y Claudia desde un principio, se dieron cuenta que él ya había escogido al menor como su compañero y se mostraron muy de acuerdo. 

En cuanto el moreno reconoce aquella silueta sentada sobre un tronco caído frente al lago que hay a casi un kilómetro de su hogar, se acerca con una pequeña sonrisa y cubre la espalda del menor con su chaqueta, quien se sobresalta. 

-¿Derek? ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Y por qué no puedo olerte? No me gustan tus apariciones sorpresa- se queja casi en un infantil puchero mientras se cubre mejor- Mmm, gracias…  
-No es buena idea cambiar cuando no tienes ropa extra ¿Verdad? Lo sé por experiencia- señala al mismo tiempo que se sienta junto al castaño, dándole la espalada, ya que no quiere distraerse con ese cuerpo desnudo- Escucha, yo no te obligaré a estar conmigo si no lo deseas e independiente de eso, yo me encargaré de proteger a tu manada y por supuesto a ti.  
-¿De verdad? Se supone que esto es un acuerdo, un intercambio, yo acepto ser tu compañero a cambio de que nos des protección…  
-Stiles, no soy ese tipo de persona, nunca te obligaré a hacer algo que no quieres, nunca, por favor regresa a la mansión, puedes resfriarte y tienes que comer- afirma colocándose de pie y durante unos segundos observa la luna- Te pasaré algo de mi ropa, no tardes. 

Apenas alcanza a dar dos pasos cuando una mano lo detiene por el antebrazo derecha y se gira, encontrándose con esos bonitos orbes marrones que lo cautivaron desde el comienzo. Realmente le agrada que ese pequeño zorrito tan especial siga igual, sobretodo en su terquedad y determinación. 

-Lo siento…- se disculpa el menor soltándolo despacio antes de cubrirse mejor con la chaqueta, estremeciéndose cuando se levanta una brisa fría- Siento haber arruinado la cena... la preparaste para nosotros y no debí hacer eso... perdóname, De—  
-Ssshhh, no tienes que disculparte- pide cubriendo la boca contraria con un dedo mientras esboza una sonrisa- Debo admitir que fue divertido y me gusta tu forma completa.  
-Derek…- susurra sin poder controlar el sonrojo que se apodera de sus mejillas.  
-Sube- dice dándole la espalda al menor y flexiona un poco las rodillas- Está haciendo frío y no puedes regresar descalzo, te lastimarás los pies, vamos.  
-Mmm… gracias…

El moreno acomoda al adolescente en su espalda y durante unos segundos, se permite disfrutar de la calidez contraria que casi tiene ronroneando a su lobo por el gusto. Aún cuando los primeros minutos fueron en silencio, eso no tardó en cambiar y el castaño comenzó a asediarlo de preguntas sobre la reserva, además de dejar muy en claro que el lugar le parece genial. 

-¿Te gusta salir a correr, Derek? Porque yo lo adoro, nosotros vivimos en la ciudad pero todos los días salgo a deambular por el bosque, a veces vengo con Scotty o solo, aunque él es medio lobo, pasa casi todo el día con su novia, Allison y me dejan solito, no es justo- se queja haciendo un puchero que hace sonreír al mayor.  
-Bueno, si tanto disfrutas correr y no te gusta hacerlo solo, yo puedo acompañarte, también me gusta correr en mi forma de lobo.  
-¿De verdad?- pregunta afirmando su mentón en el hombro del moreno para observarlo con una sonrisa- Quiero ver tu forma de lobo, Derek, ¿Corremos ahora? Por favor. 

El Alfa sabe que aún están en medio de una cena pero considerando que se trata de Noah, sabe que él entenderá su ausencia cuando sepa lo que ha pasado, así que acepta la proposición del adolescente y con cuidado lo baja antes de comenzar a quitarse la ropa, ya que no quiere regresar desnudo, eso sería darle una razón más a su tío para que se burle de él. Por unos segundos, nota al menor, quien le da la espalda mientras se mueve nervioso y percibe claramente el olor a excitación comienza a desprender. 

-Siento hacer esto frente a ti pero cuando conozcas mejor a Peter, te darás cuenta que es mejor tomar todos los resguardos posibles con él, si los dos regresamos desnudos a casa, no lo olvidará en mucho tiempo y no querrás escuchar sus burlas, no tiene mucho tacto.  
-Oh… Jajajaja, suena divertido.  
-Créeme que no lo es y yo soy su blanco principal para burlarse, así que prefiero ahorrarme eso- dice al mismo tiempo que se quita la última prenda de ropa antes de girar al castaño, acercándose a él con una sonrisa y le coloca una mano en el hombro- Ya estoy listo, vamos a cambiar. 

En cuanto ambos adoptan su forma animal, el pequeño zorro lo rodea varias veces y se esconde bajo su cuerpo antes de olfatearle el cuello para luego frotar un costado de su cabeza. Derek no tiene idea de que hacer en esa situación, es más que evidente que el menor se está dejando llevar por lo que percibe gracias a sus sentidos más exacerbados y ahora no le cabe duda que si lo reconoce como su compañero, al menos inconscientemente lo sabe.  
Al cabo de unos segundos, el adolescente hiperactivo sale de debajo del lobo para luego rodearlo otra vez antes de sentarse frente a él. 

-Eres bastante grande, Derek e imponente, estoy seguro que intimidas a todos así, como un Sourwolf, jajajaja, ese será tu apodo, Sourwolf- canturrea dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar hasta que el moreno rueda los ojos y sin aviso alguno, muerde al zorro por la parte posterior del cuello para levantarlo, estirando todo lo que puede la cabeza y consigue inmovilizarlo- Esto no me gusta, Derek, bájame, no puedes tratarme así, te estás aprovechando que eres más grande y yo soy pequeñito- suelta lo último con un tono infantil y bufa cuando el lobo simplemente lo ignora, comenzando un trote suave- No es justo, Sourwolf, bájame o me enfadaré y te advierto que no es bueno hacerme enojar, en serio, soy pequeño pero peligroso, ¡Bájame Sourwolf! 

El moreno sabe que su compañero no está molesto con la situación, así que decide cargarlo un par de metros más hasta que llegan a un claro y lo baja con cuidado, soltando un gemidito de sorpresa cuando el zorro lo embiste por un costado, tirándolo al suelo y salta sobre él, mordiéndole el cuello sin aplicar mucha fuerza, solo la suficiente para que la sienta. Derek se deja llevar por sus instintos y en cuanto consigue quitarse al menor de encima, lo inmoviliza con su cuerpo antes de que sus fauces apresen un costado del cuello contrario. 

De alguna forma desconocida, el pequeño zorro consigue liberarse para iniciar una rápida carrera, perdiéndose entre los arboles de la derecha y el lobo se apresura en seguirlo. Aún cuando todavía no es luna llena, puede sentir perfectamente como el animal dentro de él está luchando muy duro por tomar el control y reclamar a su compañero pero no lo hará, porque jamás forzaría a Stiles a unirse con él cuando no lo desea. 

Derek no tiene idea de cuánto tiempo están corriendo por el bosque hasta que se detienen junto a un riachuelo para beber un poco y emprenden el camino de regreso pero cuando están a punto de llegar al lugar donde el moreno dejó su ropa, reconoce rápidamente aquel aroma y se detiene en el acto, cubriendo con su cuerpo al zorro. 

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta el menor extrañado con la situación y en cuanto intenta salir, se lo impiden- ¿Derek?  
-Nos están rodeando, quédate quieto- ordena haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos antes soltar un poderoso rugido que atraerá a su manada en pocos segundos- ¡Salgan de una vez! Este es mi territorio y no son bienvenidos aquí. 

Al cabo de unos segundos, seis siluetas salen de entre los árboles, todos lobos pero la mirada roja del Alfa solo se centra en uno de ellos: Theo Raeken, quien lidera a esa problemática manada y no entiende que hacen ahí, ya que les dejó muy claro que no los quiere rondando por la reserva y que deben cuidar muy bien lo que hacen en la ciudad o se encargará de ellos personalmente. 

-Hola, Derek, también me alegra verte otra vez, ¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿Un nuevo amiguito? ¿No piensas presentarnos? Que malos modales- canturrea el recién llegado con una sonrisa llena de malas intenciones- Está bien, no hace falta de todas formas.  
-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta el lobo completo sin abandonar su posición de ataque y procura mantener cubierto al adolescente con su cuerpo.  
-Tienes algo que me pertenece y lo quiero devuelta, Derek.  
-No tendrás lo que buscas- dijo una voz que el Alfa reconoce de inmediato y observa por unos segundos a su hermana mayor, quien ha venido en compañía de Peter, Isaac, Jackson, Boyd, Cora y Erika para apoyarlo- Vete de aquí, Raeken, no eres bienvenido en nuestro territorio, ni tú, ni tu manada, así que lárgate antes de que las cosas acaben muy mal para ustedes.  
-Bien, me iré, no quiero problemas con los Hale, ¿Quién sería tan estúpido para retarlos?

Al moreno no le gusta en lo más mínimo la forma en que ese detestable sujeto está mirando a Stiles, así que no duda en rugir hacia él, provocando que todos los lobos de la manada contraria den un paso atrás, a excepción de Theo, quien esboza una sonrisa antes de indicarle a sus betas que se marchen de ahí. 

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos?- pregunta el zorro, saliendo de debajo del animal más grande- ¿Qué sucede, Derek?  
-Es la manada Raeken- responde Laura observándolo fijamente durante unos segundos antes de hacer lo mismo con su hermano- Han estado causando problemas desde que llegaron hace dos meses, intentaron formar una alianza con nosotros pero los rechazamos de inmediato, su temporada anterior en Beacon Hills, causó muchos problemas, lastimaron a humanos y atacaron a otros lobos de los alrededores, aunque claro, en ese tiempo la manada estaba al mando del padre de ese sujeto, tienes que mantenerte alejado de Theo, Stiles, no te acerques a él ¿De acuerdo?  
-Sí- responde el chico hiperactivo sin entender del todo que está pasando, ya que tiene la impresión que hay mucho más de lo que están contándole- Gracias por protegerme, Derek.  
-Siempre lo haré- afirma el lobo dándole un lametón al menor en un costado del cuello- Es mejor que regresemos, Tu papá y los demás deben estar preocupados por ti.  
-Sí, Derek. 

El Alfa trotó hasta el lugar donde dejó su ropa y cambió a su forma humana para vestirse con una sonrisa en los labios, ya que sabe que el pequeño zorro está tras él, fingiendo que su atención está en un punto entre los arboles pero es evidente que lo está mirando y percibe el tenue aroma a excitación que se hace más fuerte. 

-¿Regresarás así, Stiles?- pregunta disfrutando del sobresalto del menor, quien asiente mientras baja la cabeza, en un gesto que se puede interpretar como vergüenza- Cuando regresemos te pasaré algo de mi ropa- dice tomando la chaqueta de cuero negro antes de levantar al animal naranja con cuidado para estrecharlo contra su pecho- Vamos.  
-Sí… 

Cuando regresan a la mansión, lleva al castaño hasta su cuarto para que se vista y luego se dirige a la habitación del primer piso que se usa como biblioteca y despacho, ya que hay un montón de libros ahí, además que es donde se reúnen para discutir asuntos importantes que los más jóvenes y niños de la manada no pueden escuchar, Deaton (el ex emisario de su madre y quien los ayuda cada vez que lo necesitan) se encargó de que nadie pueda husmear ahí con sus súper sentidos. 

Apenas entra, Laura, Peter, Chris, Melissa y Noah se quedan en silencio, así que se apresura en cerrar la puerta tras él para observar a los cinco con seriedad. 

-¿Me van a decir que está pasando? Tal vez a Stiles pudiste engañarlo pero no a mí- afirma el Alfa observando fijamente a su hermana mayor, quien suspira bajito.  
-De acuerdo, te contaremos todo, siéntate y no nos interrumpas, es algo muy delicado, Derek y está relacionado con la partida de Noah y su familia hace trece años. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Stiles estaciona su jeep frente a la gran casa de la manada Hale y apenas desciende, escucha varias voces que gritan su nombre y cinco niños lleguen corriendo a su lado para abrazarlo por la cintura. 

-Hola, ¿Cómo están?- pregunta revolviendo el cabello de los menores con una sonrisa antes de mirar hacia la entrada, en donde se encuentra con el Alfa, quien le dedica una sonrisa que enseña su blanca dentadura.  
-Apenas se enteraron que vendrías, han estado esperándote muy emocionados para jugar- señala el moreno acercándose a ellos- Hola, Stiles.  
-Hola, Derek, supongo que tendremos que aplazar nuestros planes de corretear por ahí, lobito, tienes suerte, hoy no te dejaré en vergüenza por no ser capaz de atrapar a este pequeño y rápido zorrito. 

Aún cuando la primera cena entre sus familias fue algo agitada, las cosas han mejorado mucho con el correr de los días y eso se debe a que el moreno le dejó muy en claro que no lo forzará a estar con él, ni mucho menos usará su posición para tener algún tipo de ventaja de ellos y gracias a eso, han podido conocerse mejor, siendo algo habitual que corran en sus formas completas por el bosque. 

El castaño debe admitir que su primera impresión sobre ese hombre fue muy, muy equivocada y ahora que han pasado más tiempo juntos, ha descubierto a una persona completamente distinta, alguien que se preocupa mucho por su manada, que es muy bueno con los niños, que a pesar de que no es ávido de usar muchas palabras, demuestra su afecto con pequeños detalles igual o más significativos, que tiene la sonrisa más bonita que ha visto (lo cual hace mucho cuando están juntos) y su risa, muestra esos adorables dientes de conejo. Lo que nunca podrá negar el menor, es que se siente increíblemente a gusto con ese hombre, algo que solo consigue con su manada.

-¿Eres más rápido que tío Derek?- pregunta una de las niñas, Amy, abriendo exageradamente la boca por la sorpresa.  
-No, no es cierto, tío Derek es el más rápido del mundo entero- replica otro niño, Lucas, haciendo morritos- ¿Verdad, tío Derek?  
-No, Stiles es mucho más rápido que yo- señala el Alfa dedicándole una sonrisa al zorro, quien corresponde su gesto de la misma forma- Pero yo soy mucho más fuerte que él y tengo una técnica infalible para mantenerlo tranquilo, como un cachorro ¿Verdad, Stiles?  
-Mmm… ¡Eso no es cierto, Sourwolf!- se queja en un puchero que hace reír a los niños y le da un golpecito en el pecho al mayor- Solo te aprovechas que eres más grande que yo, por eso eres un Sourwolf. 

Por casi una hora estuvieron jugando a la pelota en la parte trasera de la casa hasta que Laura les llevó unos bocadillos junto a unos refrescos y luego les pidió a los niños que entren para que hagan sus deberes pero éstos solo lo hicieron cuando Stiles les prometió que se quedará a cenar y jugarán un poco después. 

-Tienen mucha energía y solo algunos son lobitos- canturrea el castaño con una sonrisa antes de centrar su atención en el Alfa- ¿Te queda energía para correr, Sourwolf? Yo tengo mucha todavía.  
-Lo sé, eres un zorrito muy hiperactivo- afirma el moreno llevando una mano hasta el cabello del menor- No te separes de mí, Stiles, por favor.  
-Mmm, claro, no te dejaré muy atrás, lobito. 

Cada vez que merodean por el bosque en sus formas completas, Derek procura no perderlo de vista en ningún momento y cuando él se adelanta demasiado, comienza a aullar para que marque su posición. No entiende por qué lo están cuidando tanto y no importa cuántas veces se lo pregunte al mayor, éste solo le dedica una sonrisa, sin molestarse en responder. 

Ambos se internan en el bosque hasta llegar a un claro cercano y se quitan la ropa dándose la espalda, aunque Stiles no puede negar que de vez en cuando, se gira discretamente para observar ese bien formado cuerpo y le encantaría sentirlo sobre el suyo, no solo en su forma animal. 

Una vez que queda completamente desnudo, se convierte en zorro y espera sentado hasta que le dan un lametón en la nuca que lo hace voltear. El menor no tiene idea de que le sucede pero cuando observa a ese imponente animal de negro pelaje, todo dentro de él quiere someterse y su primer instinto es acurrucarse bajo el Alfa mientras frota un costado de su cabeza en el pecho contrario.

-Parece que te gusta mucho esconderte ahí- comenta el moreno como quien no quiere la cosa, disimulando su diversión con la situación- Lo haces muy seguido.  
-Eres un lobo enorme y yo soy un zorrito pequeñito, encajo perfectamente aquí- canturrea antes de salir de debajo de su amigo y le da un lametón en un lado del rostro- Jajajaja, ¡Atrápame, Sourwolf!

El castaño corre procurando mantener una distancia de solo dos metros del moreno y puede sentir perfectamente como el animal dentro de él se regocija con la situación. Eso es algo que ha notado hace varios días y no lo entiende del todo, ¿Por qué estar junto a Derek es tan cómodo? ¿Por qué con solo tenerlo al lado, se siente tan seguro? 

Un familiar aroma capta la atención del zorro y acelera el paso para llegar hasta él, por unos segundos puede escuchar el aullido de Derek, seguramente como una forma de pedirle que lo espere pero no puede hacerlo, tiene que llegar rápidamente hasta el lugar de donde proviene aquel olor. 

No sabe cuánto tiempo dura su desenfrenada carrera hasta que llega a una gran pared rocosa y sigue por la derecha, encontrando una especie de cueva poco profunda, en donde por los bordes crecen unas pequeñas flores amarillas y acerca la nariz para captar mejor aquel aroma que definitivamente conoce de antaño. 

-¡Stiles!- lo llama una voz antes de que unos pasos rápidos se acerquen y el gran lobo negro llega a su lado- No vuelvas a hacer eso, prometiste que no te adelantarías, ¿Stiles?  
-Yo he estado aquí antes, Derek… sé que he estado aquí antes pero no puedo recordar… 

El castaño camina hasta lo más profundo de la pequeña “cueva”, en donde hay más de aquellas flores y se recuesta, afirmando la cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras. Durante unos instantes cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir cuando siente una calidez en la parte posterior de su cuerpo, descubriendo que el Alfa ha imitado su posición y le da un lametón en la nuca mientras su cola lo envuelve. 

-Derek… Tengo la sensación que te conozco de hace mucho tiempo, ¿Es así?- pregunta acurrucándose más contra el mayor.  
-Sí, Stiles, nos conocemos de hace mucho tiempo, fue antes de que tu familia se marchara de Beacon Hills… nosotros éramos amigos- explica frotando un costado de su cabeza contra el del animal naranja- Nuestras madres se hicieron muy buenas amigas y los invitó a cenar a nuestra casa, yo tenía quince años y tú hace poco habías cumplido cuatro, todavía recuerdo ese día, nunca podría olvidarlo, había tenido una discusión con mi mamá, así que fui a correr por el bosque y cuando regresé, tú estabas llegando con tus padres, Melissa y Scott, apenas me miraste, corriste hacia mí, me abrazaste por el muslo derecho, eras muy pequeño para alcanzar más arriba y dijiste “Hueles muy bien”, por supuesto que no lo pronunciaste del modo correcto.  
-Solo era un niñito, no puedes burlarte de mí por eso, apuesto que pensaste “Que niño tan raro”- canturrea el zorro antes de darle un lametón en un extremo de la cola- ¿Y qué pasó después? Estoy seguro que te sorprendiste mucho teniendo un desconocido aferrado a tu pierna, ¿Te solté en algún momento?  
-No, no lo hiciste, Stiles, estuviste el resto de la noche cerca de mí, tu mamá intentaba tomarte en brazos, incluso tu papá intentó apartarte y estaba muy avergonzado pero tú no quisiste soltarme, en ningún momento hasta que ustedes tuvieron que regresar a casa y para que no te sintieras triste, te dije que podías volver a visitarme cada vez que quisieras y también te di una de mis camisetas.  
-¿De verdad?- pregunta el menor muy sorprendido con esa última parte de la historia.  
-Sí, no querías soltarme, mi mamá dijo que sería buena idea dártela, que eso ayudaría a calmar a tu parte animal, eras muy pequeño para controlarlo por ti mismo, eso fue lo que me dijo tu madre y te equivocas, no pensé que fueras un niño raro… sé que esto te sonará muy extraño pero desde la primera vez que te vi… me enamoré de ti.  
-¿Eh? Mmm, ¿Te gustan los niñitos, Derek? Lo sabía, eres un lobo pervertido- acusa fingiendo seriedad antes de frotarse contra el lobo- Solo estoy bromeando.  
-No pude evitarlo, Stiles, apenas te vi, apenas te olí, apenas te sentí… lo supe, Stiles, eres mi compañero.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Compañeros? El castaño se incorpora casi de un salto al escuchar aquella afirmación y observa fijamente al lobo, quien también se coloca de pie. Ahora entiende muchas cosas, como la inexplicable calma y seguridad que siente junto al mayor, o aquel extraño sentimiento de sumisión que lo recorre cada vez que está frente al imponente animal de negro pelaje y también por qué, no puede dejar de frotarse contra el moreno cuando ambos están en sus formas completas, como si quisiera impregnarlo con su aroma, marcarlo. 

-Es… ¿Es verdad?- pregunta bajando la cabeza unos segundos y el Alfa se acerca a él, dándole un lametón en un costado del rostro- Derek…   
-Sí, Stiles, somos compañeros… tú no tienes idea de todo lo que hiciste por mí, en ese tiempo, yo no tenía una real motivación, no me esforzaba en el instituto y por eso siempre discutía con mi madre, siempre supe que sería el siguiente en cuidar de la manada, así que no me esforzaba en algo, ni tampoco deseaba algo más pero eso cambió cuando te conocí… eso cambió cuando estuvimos aquí, Stiles.   
-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí, Derek?  
-Fue una tarde, yo ya podía transformarme en un lobo y a ti te gustaba subir a mi lomo para correr por el bosque, no era inusual que lo hiciéramos antes de la cena, aquella tarde, se había anunciado una fuerte lluvia por la noche pero tú querías ir a correr, así que nos escapamos de la casa cuando nadie nos miraba y te llevé por el bosque, corrimos hasta llegar aquí y el olor de esa flores llamó tu atención, había muchas en la parte de arriba, así que cuando me descuidé unos segundos, tú ya estabas trepando por el muro… nunca me había asustado tanto, Stiles… de inmediato subí para bajarte pero estabas muy inquieto e insistías en ir por las flores tú solo… tú resbalaste y yo de inmediato te abracé… ambos caímos y me golpeé muy fuerte, perdí el conocimiento por unos minutos, cuando volví a abrir los ojos, estábamos aquí, tú habías conseguido arrastrarme hasta aquí, ya que había comenzado a llover, te acurrucaste a mi lado llorando y no dejabas de pedirme perdón pero no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente… mis heridas sanaron lentamente y cuando fui capaz de levantarme, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, no podíamos regresar así a casa, podrías enfermarte, así que nos quedamos aquí, te abrace con fuerza durante toda la noche hasta que en algún momento nos quedamos dormidos y unos gritos me despertaron, mi mamá había conseguido captar nuestro aroma, ayudó mucho que ya no llovía y regresamos a casa, por supuesto que nos regañaron, nos gritaron y nos castigaron pero nada de eso me importó porque tú estabas bien. 

El adolescente cambia a su forma humana y el mayor lo imita, quedando frente a frente mientras se observan fijamente. El castaño hizo el primer movimiento, acurrucándose contra aquel fuerte y cálido cuerpo antes de aspirar profundamente, sintiendo como su parte animal se retuerce de gusto. 

-Ese día, tú mamá me dio las gracias por cuidarte, a diferencia de nosotros, los lobos u otros zorros, tú no tienes una habilidad de curación más rápida que la de un simple humano y en ese preciso instante lo supe, Stiles, no solo quise ser más fuerte para protegerte, sino que también, quería ser capaz de cuidarte cuando resultaras herido, por eso decidí estudiar enfermería- comenta dedicándole una sonrisa al menor, quien corresponde su gesto de la misma forma y con un sonrojo- Estuve trabajando un tiempo en el hospital de aquí pero luego me hice cargo de la manada y no quería dejarlos solos mucho tiempo, así que renuncié, si soy honesto, no esperaba que regresaran, Stiles y cuando recibí la carta de Noah, me coloqué muy feliz.   
-¿Por eso arreglaste esa cena de compromiso?- pregunta el adolescente, acariciando la espalda del moreno con suavidad.   
-No, Stiles, yo jamás te obligaría a estar conmigo, ni mucho menos a unirte conmigo si no es lo que deseas, eso fue idea de tu padre… cuando Noah y tu madre se enteraron que somos compañeros, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, al igual que mis padres, Peter no dejaba de meterse conmigo, decía que era un pervertido porque mi compañero apenas tenía cuatro años- afirmó lo último con una sonrisa de diversión al escuchar la risa del menor- Fue en tu cumpleaños número cinco cuando pudiste convertirte en un zorrito y todos los días salíamos a correr… entiendo que lo olvidaras, Stiles, fue hace mucho tiempo y eras muy pequeño, las cosas ya no son iguales ahora pero quiero que sepas, que en estos trece años, jamás he dejado de amarte, jamás he dejado de desear que seas mi compañero y sea lo que sea que decidas, yo estaré de acuerdo. 

El adolescente hiperactivo observa fijamente aquellos intensos orbes grisáceos y luego baja a aquellos apetitosos labios, los cuales no duda en juntar con los suyos en un pausado e inexperto beso, ya que jamás antes ha hecho algo así, no es como si fuera popular con las chicas o chicos y le sorprende que un hombre así de atractivo se ha fijado en él. 

Cuando el contacto se rompe, Stiles baja la cabeza sin poder controlar el rubor que se apodera de sus mejillas al darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho pero en cuanto repara en la dulce sonrisa que esboza el Alfa, eso es suficiente para hacer que su corazón lata más rápido y sea muy consciente de todo lo que el lobo causa en él. 

-Deberíamos… deberíamos regresar, Derek, le prometimos a Laura que ayudaríamos con la cena- dijo el menor apartándose del Alfa y vuelve a transformarse en un zorro- Vamos.   
-Sí, Stiles. 

Durante el trayecto, ambos fueron en completo silencio pero no uno incómodo hasta que llegaron al lugar en donde habían dejado su ropa. El castaño se gira hacia el lobo, quien lo observa ladeando un poco la cabeza, en lo que puede interpretarse como un gesto de curiosidad y el animal más pequeño se acerca para frotar un costado de su cabeza en el cuello contrario. 

-Gracias por cuidarme, Derek… yo… yo no recuerdo el tiempo que estuve en Beacon Hills con mi familia y me gustaría que me contaras mucho más… yo… yo… esto va a sonar muy raro pero todavía tengo la camiseta que me diste en aquella ocasión, es una negra ¿Verdad? Tiene un lobito blanco estampado en la parte posterior del cuello, uno pequeño- el Alfa lo mira unos segundos antes de darle un lametón en el rostro que lo hace reír- Desde que recuerdo, la he usado como pijama, Derek y todavía la tengo, es mi favorita, aunque está bastante desgastada, jajajaja, Scotty me ha dicho que ya es hora de que la tire a la basura pero no puedo… nunca he entendido por qué esa camiseta es tan importante para mí y ahora lo sé.   
-Stiles… me alegra oír eso, si quieres puedo pasarte otra, ya es tiempo de que cambies tu pijama- ofrece el mayor con un tono de diversión en su voz que no pasa inadvertido para el adolescente- Puedo pasarte la camiseta que uso como pijama, una que apesta a mí, ¿Te gustaría?   
-Oh… Mmm… Sí me gustaría- responde el zorro bajando la cabeza en un gesto que se puede interpretar como vergüenza- Te cobraré la palabra, Sourwolf.

Una vez que ambos se visten, regresan a la gran casa en la reserva pasadas las seis, siendo recibidos por Peter, quien no pierde el tiempo para comenzar a hacer insinuaciones con un claro doble sentido que hace sonrojar mucho al castaño y ahora entiende las palabras de Derek la primera vez que salieron a correr juntos. 

-¡Ya basta! Eres un idiota- gruñe el zorro cruzando los brazos con seriedad.   
-No te enfades, cachorro, se te está pegando lo gruñón de mi sobrino, definitivamente están pasando mucho tiempo juntos, ya no puedo reconocerlos por su olor, tú apestas a él y viceversa, que adorable parejita- canturrea con una gran sonrisa de diversión que hace bufar a su familiar.   
-¿Quién es la adorable pareja?- pregunta Cora caminando hacia ellos con una chaqueta en la mano y unos segundos después se le une Isaac- Iremos a comprar algunas cosas, Laura los está esperando en la cocina, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?   
-¿Acaso no es obvio? Solo huélelos, sobrinita- interviene Peter moviendo las cejas insinuantemente y esquiva por poco el golpe que intenta darle el adolescente hiperactivo- Muy lento, cachorrito, ¿No quieres que nadie se entere de lo que haces a escondidas con Derek? Ya me imagino en que terminan sus paseos por el bosque, los dos revolcándose en el suelo y no necesariamente en su forma completa.   
-¡Cállate animal!- grita el castaño intentando golpear de nuevo al molesto beta pero éste lo esquiva con una risa de diversión.   
-Tienes un pésimo gusto, hermano- gruñe Cora observando enfadada al zorro y cuando pasa a su lado, le da un empujón.   
-No tomes en serio lo que dice- pide Isaac dándole una palmadita en el hombro mientras sonríe- Derek es mucho menos gruñón desde que está contigo, incluso se ha suavizado en los entrenamientos, así que mantenlo feliz y todos seremos felices.   
-Lárgate de aquí- ordena el Alfa haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos y el chico de cabello rubio se marcha corriendo para alcanzar a la menor de los Hale-Cierra la boca o te irá muy mal, Peter.   
-Vamos, Stiles, dale un besito a tu Sourwolf para que no siga gruñendo. 

El menor se coloca muy rojo al escuchar esas palabras y se apresura en correr hacia la cocina para ocultarse pero a juzgar por la expresión en el rostro de Laura, es evidente que ha escuchado toda la conversación y por la sonrisa que tiene, está muy de acuerdo con todo. Intentando ignorarla, comienza a reunir las cosas para lo que será su cena. 

Pasadas las ocho, su padre llega en compañía de Melissa y Scott para comer con ello. Le hubiera gustado que Chris y Allison también se unieran pero esa noche, iban a reunirse con los cazadores locales para formar una alianza. 

Cuando terminan de comer, lleva a Scott a la sala de estar para jugar con los más jóvenes de la manada, quienes hicieron un gran puchero cuando sus respectivos padres vinieron a buscarlos para ir a la cama, así que Stiles les promete que van a hacer un paseo al lago el fin de semana. A pesar de que mañana es viernes y sale antes del instituto, quiere aprovechar ese tiempo en revisar las cajas que su padre guarda en el garaje, con la esperanza de encontrar fotografías o algo que le ayude a recordar su pasada temporada en Beacon Hills.

-Ya es tarde, nos tenemos que ir- dijo Noah colocándose su chaqueta antes de despedirse de los presentes.  
-Los acompañaré- señala el Alfa entrando al cuarto con una bolsa negra en su mano derecha- Sé que no es necesario pero quiero asegurarme que lleguen bien.   
-Eres muy atento, Sourwolf, papá tendrá que contratarte como nuestra escolta privada- canturrea el adolescente hiperactivo con una sonrisa de diversión antes de acercarse al mayor, dándole unas palmaditas en el pecho- ¿Quién se atreverá a meterse con nosotros cuando tenemos a un fuerte y poderoso lobito acompañándonos? Serían muy estúpidos si lo intentaran.   
-Sé de un pequeño y escurridizo zorrito que le encanta meterse con ese fuerte y poderoso lobito- afirma Peter picándole el costado derecho del vientre al castaño, quien se coloca muy rojo al escuchar esas palabras- Su ataque favorito es marcarlo con su olor y—  
-¡Cállate Peter!- grita el menor muy avergonzado al escuchar las risas de los presentes- Eres un idiota, comételo, Sourwolf.   
-Es cierto, amigo, apestas a Derek y viceversa- afirma Scott muy divertido con la situación. 

El menor prefiere no seguir dándoles razones a los demás de que se burlen de él, así que después de despedirse, va corriendo hasta su jeep y ni siquiera le sorprende que Derek vaya a su lado mientras el resto de su manada, sube al auto de Melissa. 

Durante el trayecto, el adolescente no tiene idea de que decir, así que opta por colocar algo de música. Había sido una larga tarde y se enteró de tantas cosas que debe meditar mucho en la tranquilidad de su habitación. 

Cuando por fin llegan a su destino, aparca frente al garaje, apagando el motor para luego observar fijamente a su acompañante, quien le dedica una sonrisa antes de entregarle la bolsa que ha cargado desde que salieron de la casa en la reserva y el castaño saca su contenido con curiosidad, riéndose al descubrir lo que es. 

-Qué bonita camiseta, Derek y huele mucho a ti- canturrea lo último acercándola a su nariz para aspirar profundamente, sintiendo cómo su parte animal se retuerce con ansias- Gracias, Derek, la cuidaré muy bien.   
-Sé que lo harás, Stiles- dice revolviéndole el cabello al zorro, quien disfruta del contacto- Ya tengo que regresar, nos vemos el sábado y no vayas a correr solo al bosque mañana.   
-No, no iré, me quedaré en casa… Mmm… ¿Te gustaría venir a cenar? Prepararé tu comida favorita, lobito.   
-Entonces acepto, gracias, Stiles, nos vemos mañana.   
-Nos vemos, Derek, ten cuidado en el camino y mándame un mensaje cuando ya estés en casa o me preocuparé- señala lo último haciendo morritos mientras estrecha la camiseta del mayor contra su pecho.   
-Claro, te avisaré cuando llegue, buenas noches, pecoso.   
-Buenas noches, Sourwolf. 

El castaño observa como el Alfa se despide de los demás para luego marcharse caminando calle abajo. En cuanto entra a la casa junto a su padre, sigue a este hasta la cocina y le cuenta lo ocurrido en el bosque, cuando salió a correr junto al moreno. Tal como lo esperaba, el mayor confirma todo mientras se prepara una taza de café. 

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- pregunta cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho. De solo recordar el espectáculo que dio el primer día, lo hace sentir muy avergonzado- ¿Y por qué arreglaste esa cena de compromiso? Ya sé que fue tu idea.   
-Sabes muy bien por qué lo hice, Stiles, ¿Vas a negarlo? ¿Vas a negar que no sientes el vínculo que te une a Derek? Claudia y yo lo supimos de inmediato, la primera vez que viste a Derek, corriste hacia él para abrazarlo y no lo soltaste en toda la noche, recuerdo que Cora estaba muy molesta contigo e incluso discutieron un par de veces pero tú nunca lo soltaste, esa noche Derek te dio una de sus camisetas, la misma que usas como pijama hasta ahora y no había forma en que Claudia o yo consiguiéramos que la dejaras- afirma con una nostálgica sonrisa que hace sonrojar al adolescente hiperactivo- No te lo dije porque Derek estuvo de acuerdo en respetar la voluntad de tu madre, ella se encargó de manipular tus recuerdos.   
-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mamá hizo eso? Derek dijo que yo tenía cuatro años cuando nos conocimos y tú me dijiste que cuando nos fuimos de Beacon Hills, yo tenía cinco… ¿Por qué mamá no quería que recordara? ¿Qué pasó, papá? Dímelo- pide siguiéndolo hasta la sala de estar y ambos se sientan, observándose fijamente- No puedes mentirme por siempre.   
-Solo te estamos protegiendo, Stiles, por eso nos fuimos, para protegerte.   
-¿Protegerme de qué? Tú dijiste que la manada Hale es la más poderosa de esta zona, no hay un lugar más seguro que estar junto a ellos ¿O no? ¿Por qué nos fuimos de la ciudad? ¿Qué pasó? Tienes que decirme la verdad, papá, ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Derek está actuando muy raro desde la cena de compromiso, desde que nos encontramos con esos sujetos… un momento, Laura dijo que no me acercara a ellos y Derek estuvo hablando con ustedes, después de eso ha estado raro, no puede perderme de vista ni un segundo o comienza a preocuparse muchísimo… papá, ¿Qué nos fuéramos de Beacon Hills tiene algo que ver con la manada Raeken? 

El castaño ni siquiera necesita de una respuesta verbal con todo lo que está percibiendo de su padre y realmente no entiende que pudo ser tan grave para que tuvieran que huir de la ciudad, porque es evidente que no se marcharon por voluntad propia, ¿Tan grande era el peligro que ni siquiera el paquete Hale pudo protegerlos? Simplemente no lo entiende, le parece ridículo. 

-Ya es hora de que me digas la verdad, papá, no soy un niño, soy casi un adulto, en dos meses cumpliré dieciocho, por favor dímelo, sé que quieres protegerme y te lo agradezco, es lo que siempre has hecho, al igual que mamá…- susurró lo último con tristeza, ya que su muerte aún es algo que le duele mucho, a pesar que han pasado siete años- Dímelo, estaré bien, papá.   
-De acuerdo… cuando me transfirieron a Beacon Hills por mi trabajo, cerca de dos meses después, Claudia me contó que había conocido a una agradable mujer cuando fue a comprar contigo al centro comercial, ella supo de inmediato que se trataba de una loba, una Alfa y ambas comenzaron a verse más seguido, se volvieron buenas amigas y una noche, nos invitaron a cenar a la casa en la reserva. Desde esa noche, nuestras familias se volvieron muy unidos, no era extraño que cada tarde, Claudia te llevaba para jugar con los demás niños, especialmente con Derek, a ti te gustaba mucho cada vez que él se transformaba en un lobo completo y te llevaba a pasear en su lomo… una tarde, tu madre me llamó muy preocupada y me pidió que fuera de inmediato a la casa de los Hale, tomé una de las patrullas y conduje lo más rápido que pude… Derek había tenido que quedarse en el instituto hasta más tarde por un trabajo pero tú no aguantabas las ganas de ir a jugar en el bosque, así que te fuiste por tu cuenta… Talia, la madre de Derek, junto con Laura, Peter, Claudia y otros lobos de la manada intentaron seguir tu rastro pero al llegar hasta un claro desaparecía, como si te hubieras esfumado en el aire… cuando Derek se enteró de lo que pasaba, vino de inmediato para ayudar buscarte y entonces nos contó algo que él no le dio mayor importancia en ese momento pero para Talia, era muy grave… hace unos días, cuando ustedes estaban jugando, Derek regresó a casa por unos bocadillos y al volver, te encontró hablando con otro chico, Theo Raeken.   
-¿Y por qué eso es tan grave? Mamá y tú siempre me han dicho que soy muy amigable, no me parece raro que hubiera estado hablando con él si nos encontramos en el bosque.   
-No, no hubiera sido raro de no ser porque ese chico, comenzó a seguirte a todos lados y se acercaba a ti cada vez que estabas solo, esa no fue la primera vez que Derek lo veía rondándote y las cosas que percibía en él, no le gustaban. 

El castaño baja la vista durante unos segundos, recordando el encuentro que tuvo con esa manada cuando salió a correr con Derek en sus formas completas por primera vez. En ninguno momento ha olvidado aquellas palabras que pronunció ese sujeto “Tienes algo que me pertenece y lo quiero devuelta, Derek”, ¿Se refería a él? En esa ocasión, pensó que era un conflicto por territorio pero ahora entiende que es algo completamente diferente. 

-¿En dónde me encontraron, papá? ¿Estaba con Theo?- preguntó el menor juntando las manos con nerviosismo.   
-Más o menos, Talia, Laura y Peter fueron a buscarte, regresaron contigo al cabo de una hora y te dejaron al cuidado de Derek mientras hablaban conmigo… estabas con la manada Raeken, jugando con Theo pero él tenía otras intenciones, su padre, el anterior Alfa de la manada Raeken, era un hombre muy estricto y cruel, no tenía problemas en matar a cualquiera de sus betas que desobedeciera sus órdenes… pero lo peor de todo es que cada capricho de su hijo, lo cumplía y él último que tuvo, fue que tú serías su compañero…- susurró lo último mirando fijamente a su hijo, quien se muerde el labio inferior con insistencia- La relación de los Hale con los Raeken ya era tensa pero después de eso, las relaciones se rompieron por completo y Talia le advirtió que no se acercaran a ti o habría consecuencias muy graves. Tu madre y yo te advertimos que no volvieras a irte con Theo, por supuesto que hiciste un berrinche pero en tu cumpleaños número cinco, fuiste capaz de convertirte en un zorro, uno muy pequeño y seguramente fueron tus instintos pero lo primero que hiciste, fue restregarte contra Derek.   
-Jajajaja, que vergüenza, papá, desde niño he sido muy raro, jajajaja.   
-Desde que naciste has sido muy especial, Stiles y eso es precisamente la razón por la cual Derek te ama- afirma dedicándole una sonrisa al menor, quien la corresponde con timidez mientras se sonroja- Después del encuentro con la manada Raeken, todos comenzaron a cuidarte mucho más, especialmente Derek pero entonces… un mes después, yo estaba cubriendo un turno nocturno cuando me informaron que acababa de entrar una llamada desde mi casa… la chica que respondió, dijo que habías sido tú… estabas llorando y alcanzó a entender que alguien entró a la casa antes de que la llamada se cortara… de inmediato fuimos allá… Claudia estaba en el segundo piso, cerca de las escaleras, tenía una herida en la cabeza y unos profundos cortes en el brazo derecho, rasguños… tú estabas a su lado, acurrucado junto a ella mientras llorabas. 

Stiles aprieta los puños al escuchar esas palabras, ya que no necesita una confirmación para saber que los responsables de ese ataque, fueron miembros de la manada Raeken y considerando todo lo que le ha contado su padre, es evidente la razón de por qué lo que hicieron: Él.   
Una mano en su hombro lo saca de sus pensamientos y entonces se da cuenta que está llorando, así que rápidamente oculta su rostro contra el pecho de su padre mientras lo abraza por la cintura con fuerza. 

-No te equivocas, Stiles, fue ese sujeto quien envió a dos de sus betas por ti pero por supuesto que Claudia no permitiría que te llevaran y te protegió… en cuanto Talia se enteró de lo ocurrido, organizó a su manada para que siempre hubiera alguien cuidando de nosotros, sin embargo, eso no hizo desistir a los Raeken de atacarnos e intentar secuestrarte… Claudia y yo sabíamos que teníamos que hacer algo rápido o te perderíamos, así que una noche, reunimos solo lo necesario y fuimos con Talia, ella le pidió a Peter, Laura y Chris que nos acompañaran hasta un lugar seguro.   
-Espera un poco, ¿Chris? ¿Chris Argent? ¿Nuestro Chris?- pregunta saliendo de su escondite para observar fijamente al mayor, quien asiente despacio- Eso es imposible, lo conocimos hace unos meses…   
-No, Stiles, los Argent han cuidado de esta ciudad desde hace mucho, en ese tiempo, era el padre de Chris quien lo hacía y no era un buen hombre, así que no nos ayudaría… siento haberte mentido pero era necesario para mantenerte a salvo- dijo acariciando uno de los hombros del adolescente con suavidad- Ellos nos ayudaron a escapar de aquí sin ser vistos, unos días después nos alcanzaron Scott y Melissa… tú estabas muy triste porque no entendías la razón de nuestra partida y por sobre todo, no podías soportar la idea de no estar cerca de Derek de nuevo, por eso tú mamá se encargó de manipular tus recuerdos para que lo olvides y así no sufrieras… hicimos todo esto para protegerte, Stiles.   
-Lo sé, papá y te lo agradezco mucho, eres el mejor papá del mundo- afirma con una sonrisa que el mayor corresponde- ¿Por qué regresamos a Beacon Hills? No sabias si la manada de ese sujeto seguía aquí.   
-Nunca perdí contacto con Talia y cuando ella murió, seguí haciéndolo con Laura, si soy honesto, no quería regresar, no cuando sabía que Theo estaba al mando ahora y volvieron a la ciudad pero tu felicidad es mucho más importante para mí, ¿recuerdas las semanas previas a venir aquí? Estabas triste, cada luna llena te encontraba en el tejado pensativo y abrazando la vieja camiseta que te dio Derek… en ese tiempo tú no lo sabías pero yo sí, extrañabas demasiado estar con él y ya no podía seguir viéndote tan triste, por eso lo hablé con Melissa y tomamos la decisión de volver, aunque claro, primero le avisé a Derek. 

Por supuesto que recuerda perfectamente cómo eran sus días antes de regresar y ahora todo tiene sentido, esa tristeza constante que lo acompañaba, la sensación de que algo faltaba en su vida y el hecho de que necesitara cada día más tener cerca su vieja camiseta, son indicadores de lo mucho que añoraba la cercanía de su compañero, porque así es, son compañeros y lo puede sentir muy claramente cada vez que están juntos. 

-Papá… amo a Derek, amo a Derek- repite con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios que cada segundos se hace más grande- Lo amo, papá, ya no estoy triste, no estoy solo, cada momento que estoy con él, soy muy feliz y me encanta pasar tiempo con su manada, quiero estar con él, papá, quiero ser su compañero.   
-Lo sé, Stiles, por eso organicé esa cena de compromiso y aunque fuiste muy terco al comienzo, sabía que tus sentimientos por Derek siguen intactos. 

En ese momento, el castaño recuerda el tiempo que pasó en aquella pequeña cueva acurrucado junto al lobo por la tarde, quien después de contarle algunos momentos juntos que tuvieron, confesó que a pesar de que han pasado trece años, no ha dejado de amarlo y lo desea como compañero pero Stiles no fue capaz de responder, aún cuando lo besó, simplemente no pudo. 

-Tengo que hacerlo…- susurra colocándose de pie casi de un salto y observa fijamente al mayor con una gran sonrisa- Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que decírselo, papá, tengo que decirle que lo amo y que también deseo que sea mi compañero.   
-Espera, espera, ya es muy tarde, no puedes salir solo a esta hora.   
-Derek todavía no llega a casa, así que lo alcanzaré en el camino- afirma corriendo hacia la puerta y se transforma en un zorro.   
-¡Stiles espera! No puedes ir solo- insiste Noah apresurándose en llegar hasta la entrada principal- Vamos en el auto y—  
-No, tengo que ir ahora, alcánzame allá, tendremos que planear una nueva cena de compromiso- canturrea saltando al antejardín- ¡Nos vemos después!   
-¡Stiles espera! ¡STILES!

El animal naranja inicia una desenfrenada carrera, siguiendo el aroma del Alfa que todavía puede percibir ahí. Cuando se interna en el bosque, no puede calmar sus ansias y todo lo que desea es encontrar cuanto antes a su compañero, porque con o sin recuerdos, lo ama y quiere continuar a su lado por mucho tiempo más, por el resto de su vida. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Derek toma cerveza del refrigerador antes de ir a la sala de estar para mirar su teléfono que dejó sobre la mesita de centro y se sienta con un suspiro. Hace diez minutos le envió un mensaje al adolescente hiperactivo para avisarle que ya llegó a su casa pero todavía no le responden y eso le parece extraño. 

-Que ansioso, ¿Podrías estar así por tu pequeño zorrito?- canturrea Peter dedicándole una sonrisa mientras se sienta a su lado y le quita la botella, dándole un sorbo.   
-Ve a buscar la tuya- gruñe el moreno quitándosela. Lo último que quiere, es soportar las burlas de su molesto familiar.   
-¿Cuándo le contarás que ya se conocían?- pregunta el beta con curiosidad y extiende un brazo sobre el respaldo del sillón- Deberías decírselo, es evidente que el zorrito está completamente enamorado de ti, es divertido de ver cuando se transforma y lo primero que hace, es frotarse contra ti.   
-Creo que ni siquiera se da cuenta que lo hace- responde el Alfa sonriendo al escuchar aquellas palabras- Ya se lo conté, hoy fuimos hasta esa cueva en donde estuvimos de niños, Stiles me dijo que le parecía familiar, que ya había estado ahí.   
-Entiendo, eso es un gran avance, espero que Noah le cuente pronto la verdad, ayer encontramos a dos betas de Theo rondando por aquí.   
-Lo sé, voy a hablar con él, Stiles tiene que saber todo, es necesario para mantenerlo a sal— no termina la oración cuando capta un aroma familiar y se coloca de pie, dejando la cerveza sobre la mesita de centro- Que extraño, Noah está aquí.   
-Tenemos compañía- dice Laura uniéndose a ellos y los tres salen por la puerta principal para recibir a su inesperado visitante.

¿Por qué está el sheriff ahí? Hace muy poco los acompañó hasta su casa, así que no entiende el motivo de su regreso. ¿Y si es por Stiles? No ha respondido el último mensaje que le envió y él siempre está enviándole mensajes, aunque sean solo emoticones. En ese preciso instante, un muy mal presentimiento lo embarga y se apresura en acercarse al jeep cuando aparca frente a ellos. 

-¿Ocurrió algo, Noah? ¿Y Stiles?- pregunta el moreno sin ocultar su preocupación.   
-¿Todavía no llega? Salió antes que yo, le conté todo, incluyendo por qué nos fuimos hace trece años, Stiles se dio cuenta de algo y no podía esperar para decírtelo, Derek, así que se convirtió en zorro y vino hacia acá.   
-No ha llegado, Stiles no está aquí- dijo el Alfa muy angustiado y después de intercambiar una mirada con sus familiares, inicia una carrera por el camino de tierra, con la esperanza de encontrar un aroma que lo lleve hasta el menor. 

Cuando por fin consigue captar un olor, se apresura en seguirlo a través de los arboles hasta que llega a un claro y camina lentamente hacia un tronco caído, en donde distingue unos pelos anaranjados que reconoce de inmediato pero lo que llama su atención, es una punta blanca que sobresale por un costado y se apresura en recogerla, dándose cuenta que es un sobre, así que se apresura en sacar la carta que hay dentro para leer en voz alta. 

-¿Has perdido algo, Derek? Yo acabo de recuperar lo que me arrebataron y como sé que no te rendirás tan fácilmente, vamos a arreglar esto como lo hacen los lobos, pelearemos por quien se quedará con Stiles, ya sabes dónde encontrarme- terminó el moreno apretando la mandíbula con fuerza antes de sacar su teléfono para llamar a su hermana mayor- Laura, reúne a la manada y avísale a Argent, vamos a encargarnos de la manada Raeken de una vez por todas.


	3. Chapter 3

El moreno observó fijamente la casa en donde se refugia la manada rival y haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos, suelta un furioso rugido. En tan solo unos segundos, varios lobos salieron del lugar, alistándose para pelear pero ellos los superan en número, sin considerar que cuentan con el apoyo de los cazadores locales, quienes no desperdiciarán esta oportunidad de encargarse de esos problemáticos sujetos. 

-Derek, Derek, te estaba esperando- canturrea el actual Alfa de los Raeken saliendo por la puerta principal y sostiene por la parte posterior de la nuca al zorro, quien tiene una sangrante herida en un costado de su vientre- Oh, no me mires así, tengo que castigar a este insolente chico si no obedece pero no te preocupes, con el tiempo aprenderá, yo me encargaré personalmente de eso.   
-Suéltalo- gruñe el moreno al mismo tiempo que adopta su forma de beta.   
-¿O qué? ¿O vas a matarme, Derek? Claro, eres el gran lobo malvado de Beacon, el—  
-No voy a matarte, Theo pero te aseguro que vas a desear la muerte cuando acabe contigo. 

El Alfa observa con el ceño fruncido como ese detestable sujeto avienta al suelo al pequeño animal herido, quien suelta unos quejidos adoloridos y en ese momento se da cuenta de algo, huele a acónito, ese bastardo ha usado una bala con acónito para lastimarlo. Una intensa ira recorre su cuerpo y después de soltar otro fiero rugido, se abalanza sobre el enemigo. 

En el pasado, no pudo proteger a su compañero y aún cuando su madre lo intentó, era demasiado peligroso, razón por la cual los Stilinski tomaron la determinación de marcharse para que así no resultaran lastimados pero ahora es distinto, él se ha vuelto más fuerte por el adolescente hiperactivo y no va a permitir que ese sujeto continúe atormentándolos, no ahora que puede hacer algo al respecto. 

Derek clava sus garras en un costado del vientre del Alfa al mismo tiempo que recibe un ataque en el antebrazo derecho que no tarda en sangrar pero una herida tan insignificante no lo detendrá y rápidamente empotra contra la fachada de la casa al lobo, enterrando más profundamente sus garras y cuando cree que ha dominado la situación, un disparo en su pecho lo hace retroceder tres pasos antes de cubrir la herida de bala con una mano. 

-¿Realmente crees que soy tan estúpido como para no tener un plan de respaldo contigo? Has cometido un grave error, lobito feroz, sé muy bien la diferencia que hay entre nosotros, ahora será una batalla más justa, bueno, justa para mí.   
-¡DEREK!- grita el zorro aterrado y se incorpora con dificultad para acercarse a ellos pero Theo lo intercepta a mitad de camino y sin ninguna compasión, le da una fuerte patada al animal naranja, arrojándolo a un par de metros.   
-Tranquilo, Stiles, apenas acabe aquí, estaré contigo, sé paciente, no me hagas enfadar o tendré que darte otra lección. 

El moreno observa fijamente a su compañero antes de incorporarse con rapidez para abalanzarse sobre el Theo, tumbándolo al suelo mientras inmoviliza la mano en la cual sostiene el arma y la rompe de un rápido movimiento. Jamás ha sido alguien violento pero no tendrá compasión con la persona que se ha atrevido a lastimar al castaño. 

-No… no deberías ser capaz de moverte… esa bala tiene una mayor… concentración de acónito- gruñe el Alfa enemigo entre jadeos de dolor.  
-¿Crees que eso te salvará de lo que haré? Estás muy equivocado- afirma con una gran sonrisa espeluznante antes de tomar la otra mano del menor y le rompe la muñeca, disfrutando del grito de dolor contrario- ¿Así te gusta, Theo? Yo también sé jugar duro, ¿Qué quieres que rompa ahora? Ya sé, me encargaré de tus piernas y luego romperé cada hueso de tu cuerpo, procurando no matarte ¿Sabes que pasará después?- pregunta soltando una risa maniaca no propia de él y se deleita con el miedo que percibe del Alfa- Vas a curarte y volveré a romper cada hueso hasta que me supliques morir, ¿Te gusta eso? Tú estás de acuerdo con la disciplina dura, así que claro que te gusta, esto te gustará mucho. 

Con un rápido movimiento acomoda al enemigo de cara contra el suelo y dobla su brazo derecho tras la espalda al mismo tiempo que lo gira con fuerza hasta escuchar aquel satisfactorio sonido del hueso rompiéndose junto a un grito de dolor. Por unos segundos se percata que algunos de los betas de la manada Raeken quieren ayudar a su Alfa pero los observa con sus ojos rojos y suelta un fiero rugido que paraliza a todos en su lugar. 

Cuando dobla el otro brazo de Theo, con la intención de romperlo, siente una calidez que se pega por su espalda y gira un poco la cabeza, encontrándose con aquellos bonitos orbes marrones acuosos por las lágrimas. En ese momento, se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y voltea hacia su manada, quienes están muy serios, además de que puede olfatear un deje de miedo en ellos. ¿Qué está haciendo? Él no es así, no es violento, ni mucho menos disfruta lastimar a otros. 

-Basta… por favor…- pide el adolescente hiperactivo abrazándolo con fuerza por la cintura y sin poder seguir conteniendo sus lágrimas- Detente…   
-Stiles… no…lo siento, lo siento- dice soltando al malherido Alfa, quien parece al borde de la inconsciencia y se sienta en el suelo, estrechando al menor contra su cuerpo- Lo siento, ¿Estás bien? Tengo que llevarte al hospital.   
-No… estás herido- señala el castaño observándolo fijamente antes de usar sus dedos para extraer la bala del pecho del moreno, quien suelta un gruñido y se sorprende cuando su herida es curada- Menos mal… estaba tan asustado… pensé que… que te perdería… Derek, te amo, te amo y quiero ser tu compañero, sé que tú eres mi compañero.   
-¿Qué…? ¿De verdad es lo que quieres, Stiles?- pregunta esbozando una sonrisa que se hace cada vez más grande.   
-Por supuesto que sí, no necesito recuperar mis recuerdos para saber que tú eres mi compañero, Derek y quiero estar contigo para siempre, te amo.   
-Yo también te amo, Stiles. 

El moreno inicia un pausado beso antes de apartarse, soltando una risita cuando el menor hunde la nariz en su cuello y gruñe de satisfacción. En ese momento, le encantaría llevarlo hasta su habitación para hacerle el amor toda la noche y reclamarlo como compañero pero tendrá que aguardar, primero debe asegurarse de que traten la herida del menor en un hospital. Con rapidez se quita la chaqueta de cuero negro para colocársela al castaño, posteriormente se saca la camiseta que está usando e improvisa una venda, tomándolo en brazos para levantarse con cuidado. 

-Te di una oportunidad de marcharte, te di una oportunidad de parar con esto, Theo pero tomaste una decisión y eso tiene consecuencias- afirma observando fijamente al lobo herido antes de caminar hacia donde está su manada- Vamos, Noah nos está esperando.   
-¿Los dejarás ir?- pregunta Peter con el ceño fruncido y sostiene una de las manos del zorro, tomando su dolor- Hay que acabarlos o continuarán causando problemas.   
-Lo sé pero nosotros no nos mancharemos las manos, hay otras personas que quieren esto mucho más que nosotros- señala al mismo tiempo que los cazadores comienzan a aparecer por diferentes lugares, rodeando completamente la casa- Ellos se encargarán de todo.   
-Déjalo en nuestras manos, Derek- pide Chris acercándose a ellos y acaricia con suavidad el cabello del castaño, quien lo mira con una pequeña sonrisa- Asegúrate que esté bien.  
-Por supuesto, tengan cuidado, Theo está incapacitado pero los demás son peligrosos también.   
-No te preocupes, sobrinito, llévate al cachorro de aquí, yo me quedaré como apoyo, después de todo, Argent disfruta de mi dulce compañía- canturrea el beta moviendo las cejas con coquetería y el cazador solo se limita a rodar los ojos pero no puede disimular una sonrisa que asoma en sus labios- Váyanse. 

El Alfa asiente y comienza una carrera a través de los árboles, siendo seguido muy cerca por el resto de su manada.   
Durante el trayecto, Stiles insiste en que no es necesario que lo lleven a un hospital y considerando que la herida no es tan seria, finalmente cede, pidiéndole a Laura que llame a Deaton para que vaya lo más pronto posible hasta la mansión. 

Cuando llegan a su destino, Noah los recibe en compañía de Melissa, Scott y Allison, quienes lo asedian a preguntas respecto a lo ocurrido para luego hacer lo mismo con el zorro, quien bufa al mismo tiempo que lo recuesta sobre uno de los sillones. 

-No puedo responder si no me dejan- se queja haciendo un infantil puchero y acepta la chaqueta de su padre para cubrirse mejor mientras Isaac va a buscar un cambio de ropa- Me encontré con Theo camino aquí… sé que me lo advertiste, papá y siento no haberte escuchado… solo quería llegar lo antes posible para decirle a Derek que lo amo y que quiero ser su compañero- afirma observando fijamente al moreno, quien se gana de cuchillas a la altura de su abdomen y le da un beso en el dorso de la mano derecha antes de sonreír- Ese sujeto estaba con otros tres lobos, así que no pude huir y me llevaron a su guarida… estaba asustado… él dijo que iba a ser suyo… que mataría a Derek y me convertiría en su compañero, quisiera o no… me besó pero yo lo mordí en el labio y se enfadó mucho, dijo que me enseñaría modales… por eso me disparó… tenía mucho miedo de que te hiciera daño, Derek…  
-Ese cobarde nunca podría vencerme, Stiles, ni él, ni nadie, tú has dicho que nadie puede derrotarme en modo Sourwolf- canturrea quitando la venda con cuidado antes de mirar a su compañero, quien asiente despacio- Seré rápido, no te dolerá, lo prometo. 

Tomando una de las manos del adolescente hiperactivo, usa la otra para extraer la bala mientras absorbe el dolor, por más mínimo que sea. En cuanto acaba, permite que Laura limpie la herida con un paño y agua antes de que él acepte el parche que ha traído Erika para cubrir la herida, inclinándose a darle un beso. 

-Ya está, Deaton llegará pronto y te sentirás mejor.   
-¿Y qué pasó con esos idiotas? Le diste su merecido a Theo ¿Verdad?- pregunta Cora apretando una mano mientras hace brillar sus ojos amarillos- Rasgarle el cuello es lo mínimo que podrías hacer con ese bastardo.   
-Oh, ¿Estás preocupada por Stiles? Pensé que no te agrada- canturrea Isaac caminando hacia el castaño para entregarle la ropa.   
-Yo no he dicho que me agrada pero no me gustan los idiotas, no ese tipo de idiotas-corrige la chica cruzando los brazos con un bufido.   
-Admítelo, Stiles te agrada, estabas muy preocupada por él, no tiene caso que sigas molesta porque está quitándote la atención de Derek, eso es algo infant— ¡Aaauuchhh!- grita el rubio cuando le dan una fuerte palmada en la nuca y se frota con cuidado- Como se nota que son hermanos, el mal carácter es de familia, no entiendo a quién te pareces Laura, definitivamente eres adoptad— ¡Aaauuucchhh! Está bien, está bien, mejor me callo. 

El moreno esboza una sonrisa al escuchar la risa divertida de su compañero, quien se enfrasca en una discusión con Cora. Ahora que la amenaza de ese sujeto ha terminado, sabe que su madre estaría muy orgullosa de él por proteger al chico que ama y en el futuro, no va a permitir que nadie borre esa bonita sonrisa otra vez, ni que los vuelvan a separar. 

+++ +++ +++

Dos meses después… 

Stiles se termina de arreglar frente al espejo y baja saltando los escalones de dos en dos para reunirse con los demás que esperan en el primer piso, ya que esa tarde, recibieron una invitación a cenar en casa de los Hale para celebrar su cumpleaños número dieciocho.

-¿Irás así? Podrías haberte colocado otra cosa, hoy es un día muy especial- se queja Scott haciendo un puchero mientras sostiene una de las manos de su pareja.  
-Y precisamente porque es especial me vestí así- señala el adolescente el hiperactivo rodando los ojos con cansancio- Esta sudadera me la regaló Derek, esta es su camiseta y estos pantalones son sus favoritos.   
-Mmm, así que te vestiste para Derek, que afortunado- canturrea Noah observando a su hijo con una sonrisa cómplice, quien se coloca muy rojo al escuchar la risa de los demás- Vamos, tu Sourwolf ya llamó preguntando si estamos en camino.  
-Y de seguro se colocó la camiseta que le regalaste, son una pareja adorable- afirma Allison con una sonrisa de diversión cuando su amigo busca refugio en brazos del cazador.  
-Castígala, Chris, tú eres el único que no me molesta, incluso papá se burla de mí.   
-Eso es porque te enfades y avergüenzas muy rápido, Stiles, todos sabemos lo que Derek hace contigo, te comportas mucho más… Mmm… descuidado de lo habitual, estoy preocupado que sigas estampándote contra las puertas y muebles cada vez que vamos a visitarlos, ten más cuidado- pide revolviéndole el cabello al menor, quien no sabe si dar gracias por la preocupación o molestarse al escuchar las risas de los demás- Vamos, tenemos que pasar a buscar a Melissa al hospital y no querrás hacer esperar a Derek ¿Verdad, Stiles? De seguro se encargó personalmente de preparar la comida.   
-¿Tú crees?- preguntó el castaño observándolo muy entusiasmado con la idea- Genial, estoy ansioso por probarla, la última vez no pude disfrutarla.   
-Y espero que no vuelvas a dar ese espectáculo- canturrea el sheriff con una sonrisa de diversión ante el recuerdo- No puedo creer que te comprometerás con Derek esta noche.   
-Estoy seguro que tendrá algo muy especial preparado para ti- señala Scott moviendo las cejas en una clara insinuación que hace sonrojar más al zorro y esconde el rostro contra el pecho del cazador.   
-¡Cállate, idiota! Vamos de una vez o me enojaré con todos ustedes.

Stiles sube al asiento del copiloto junto a Chris mientras que su padre va atrás y Allison con su novio los siguen en el auto de la primera. Después de recoger a la enfermera en el hospital, se dirigen hasta la gran casa en la reserva y son recibidos el Alfa de la manada Hale, quien apenas tiene al alcance a su compañero, inicia un cariñoso beso que es correspondido de la misma forma. Con claro desgano, el castaño se aparta, sin soltar la mano del moreno mientras mantiene una sonrisa en sus labios. 

-Hola, mi Sourwolf, que atractivo estás ¿Te vestiste así para mí?- canturrea el menor con una gran sonrisa de diversión antes de hundir la nariz en el cuello contrario y aspira profundamente- Mi Sourwolf… mi Sourwolf.   
-Stiles… Mmm… Stiles- lo llama el mayor tomándolo por los brazos para apartarlo o es capaz de cometer una locura y ese no es el lugar para dejarse llevar. No todavía.  
-Creo que es mejor que entremos, la pareja necesita un momento a solas- sugiere el cazador carraspeando un poco y los demás asienten- Asegúrate que Stiles llegue adentro sin golpearse contra algo, Derek.   
-¡Chris! Creo que te estás burlando de mí, ya no te querré- advierte sin ninguna seriedad y le saca la lengua infantilmente.   
-Nos está haciendo un favor al darnos un momento a solas y tu torpeza cuando estás a mi lado es adorable.   
-Mmm, Derek…- susurra observándolo fijamente con sus brillantes orbes marrones.   
-Esa es nuestra señal para marcharnos, no tarden- pide el sheriff entrando en compañía de los demás.   
-Feliz cumpleaños, Stiles- dice el Alfa rodeando la cintura del menor con un brazo y lleva la mano libre hasta la nuca contraria, acariciándolo con suavidad- Dieciocho años, ya no podrás llamarme pervertido por desearte tanto.   
-Jajajaja, te enamoraste de mí cuando tenía cuatro años, siempre vas a ser un lobito pervertido que quiere corromper a este inocente zorrito- afirma en un puchero y usa su voz más infantil antes de reírse cuando le pellizcan un costado del vientre- Creo que yo también soy un pervertido, estoy seguro que también me enamoré de ti en cuanto te vi, Derek. 

El castaño corresponde el apasionado beso que le dan, permitiendo que su lengua luche contra la del mayor mientras sus manos se cuelan bajo la camiseta, acariciando esos bien trabajados abdominales y dejándose llevar, rodea el cuello del lobo al mismo tiempo que salta para enredar sus piernas en la cintura ajena, permitiendo que lo carguen pero cuando está por entregarse a todo lo que provoca ese atractivo hombre en él, unas chillonas vocecitas los hacen separarse y el menor se arregla la ropa cuando lo bajan. 

-¡Stiles! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Stiles!- grita un grupo de siete niños que hacen sonreír al chico hiperactivo y se arrodilla para recibir todos los abrazos que lo dejaron recostado en el suelo riéndose mientras los menores están sobre él.  
-Muchas gracias, no puedo pensar en una forma mejor de celebrar mi cumpleaños que nuestras familias unidas, especialmente con mi Sourwolf- canturrea observando al moreno, quien le tiende la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.  
-Tenemos un regalo para ti, Stiles, todos lo compramos, bueno, nuestros papás lo compraron en la tienda pero nosotros lo escogimos para ti- afirma una de las niña tendiéndole una cajita blanca con un gran moño rojo- Ábrelo, Stiles.   
-Oh, vaya, muchas gracias, estoy seguro que me encantará- dice apresurándose en abrir el obsequio con una sonrisa de emoción mientras el Alfa mantiene una mano casual en la cintura contraria- Aawww, ¡Me encanta! ¡Mira Derek, eres tú! 

El castaño toma con cuidado la cadena de plata y se lo enseña a su pareja, específicamente el pequeño lobo negro que cuelga, así que no duda en bautizarlo como “Sourwolf Jr.” Y se arrodilla para permitir que uno de los niños se lo coloque antes de a darles un abrazo a cada uno, agradeciéndoles por el regalo tan bonito que le han dado. 

-Vamos, Stiles, nosotros nos encargamos de la decoración- canturrea un niño con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.   
-Ahora vamos, adelántense- pide el moreno suavizando la voz y cuando vuelve a quedar a solas con su compañero, le acaricia la mejilla derecha despacio- Tengo una sorpresa para ti, a media noche te espero aquí, cenicienta.   
-Jajajaja, aquí estaré, mi fuerte y atractivo príncipe lobuno- responde antes de darle un pequeño beso e iba a entrar pero lo detienen por la mano- ¿Derek?   
-Casi lo olvido, esa ropa te queda muy bien.   
-Oh… gracias, Derek- dice sin ocultar el sonrojo que tiñe sus mejillas- Tú siempre luces increíble, no importa lo que te coloques. 

Ambos entran tomado de la mano a la casa y se unen a los demás en el comedor, en donde proviene una gran algarabía a la cual no dudan en unirse y Stiles no podría estar más feliz de compartir su cumpleaños junto a toda familia, porque eso es en lo que se ha convertido la manada Hale para él, una familia. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Cuando llega la media noche, Derek se escabulle de la ruidosa fiesta en el primer piso para subir hasta su habitación, tomando con cuidado el regalo del menor y lo coloca dentro de un bolso, con lo demás que ha reunido para la sorpresa que prepara. 

En cuanto distingue al castaño de pie junto a su jeep mientras escribe algo en su teléfono, se acerca aprovechando que es capaz de ocultar su aroma y lo toma en brazos, esbozando una sonrisa cuando escucha un gritito de sorpresa antes de que el menor le dé un beso en la mejilla. 

-Le avisé a mi papá que nos ausentaremos un par de horas, así no se preocuparán cuando noten que no estamos, ni tampoco nos interrumpirán- canturrea lo último guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo de su sudadera y abraza por el cuello al Alfa- ¿A dónde iremos? Dímelo, no dejaré de preguntar hasta que respondas.   
-Te daré mi regalo, Stiles, preparé algo especial para nosotros. 

Cuando llegan hasta el lago, el mismo donde la primera vez encontró a su pareja cuando huyó de la pasada cena de compromiso, lo baja con cuidado antes de abrazarlo por la cintura y le da un pequeño beso en el cuello. 

-Sé que no lo recuerdas pero este solía ser tu lugar favorito de niño, te gustaba correr por el bosque y luego refrescarte aquí, aunque claro, eras muy pequeño en ese tiempo, así que yo entraba primero y te tomaba en brazos, por las orillas hay piedras, así que es medio metro en donde el agua me llegaba hasta los hombros en ese tiempo, a veces te cargaba en mi espalda hasta que un día me pediste que te enseñara a nadar, tu mamá estaba muy nerviosa, ella nos acompañó la primera vez, por supuesto que yo en ningún momento te solté, ni tampoco te dejé ir hasta lo más profundo.   
-Siempre has cuidado de mí, Derek y yo haré lo mismo por ti- afirma girándose entre los brazos del moreno- Cuidaré muy bien de mi Sourwolf, ¿Nadaremos ahora? Di que sí, el agua se ve deliciosa y lo haremos completamente desnudos.   
-Oh, me has convencido con eso, pecoso, vamos a nadar. 

El hombre lobo deja el bolso con cuidado antes de quitarse la ropa y se gira hacia su compañero, quien está bajándose el pantalón mientras le da la espalda. Gracias a la luz de la luna, la cual forma un círculo casi perfecto en el cielo nocturno, puede apreciar perfectamente cada curva del cuerpo contrario, así que apenas termina de desnudarse, se acerca por la espalda para repartir besos y mordiscos en el cuello de su compañero, quien mueve la cabeza hacia a un lado, dándole un mejor acceso. 

Sin pensarlo más, el moreno lleva sus manos hasta la cintura del chico, acariciándolo lentamente para bajar pero en cuanto siente que el animal dentro comienza a agitarse, usa toda su fuerza de voluntad y da dos pasos atrás. 

-Vamos a entrar al agua- señala observando esos bonitos orbes marrones que se fijan en él con anhelo- Lo sé, Stiles, sé que deseas esto tanto como yo y te prometo que cuando regresemos a casa, será como compañeros.   
-Sí, Derek, eso es lo que más deseo. 

Ambos comparten un cariñoso beso para luego entrar al agua y el zorro nada hasta el centro, así que el mayor va tras él, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo cuando lo alcanza e inicia otro beso que los deja sin aliento. 

No sabe con exactitud cuánto tiempo están en el lago, compartiendo caricias, viejas historias, sonrisas cómplices y miradas llenas de intimidad hasta que deciden salir. Mientras el menor permanece sentado al borde, con el agua llegándole hasta mitad de las pantorrillas, el Alfa va a buscar el bolso antes de sentarse a su lado, sacando la botella de vino que escogió con ayuda de su tío junto a dos copas y se las entrega al castaño. 

-Vaya, que buen gusto tienes, lobito, solo lo mejor- canturrea con una sonrisa de diversión mientras el mayor sirve.   
-Por supuesto, me gusta solo lo mejor, por eso estoy contigo- afirma con coquetería y disfruta del adorable sonrojo que se apodera de las mejillas contrarias- Feliz cumpleaños, Stiles, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces cada día y quiero que sigas a mi lado por el resto de mi vida, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, eres todo lo que siempre he deseado en mi compañero y mucho, mucho más.   
-Derek… ¿Sabes? Cuando papá me dijo que nos mudaríamos, yo no estaba entusiasmado con la idea… antes de venir aquí, yo estaba muy triste, no entendía la razón pero tenía la sensación de que algo faltaba y cada luna llena, subía al tejado de nuestra casa, abrazando tu camiseta mientras deseaba algo que ni yo sabía que es, sin embargo, ahora todo es muy claro, me faltabas tú y ahora que te he encontrado, ahora que la tristeza se ha ido, ahora que no me siento más solo, nunca te dejaré ir, nunca nos vamos a separar y estaremos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas, seguiremos corriendo por el bosque, riéndonos, platicando, compartiendo nuestras tristezas y alegrías, apoyándonos, confortándonos- asegura observando fijamente al lobo, quien le presta toda su atención y entrelaza sus manos libres- Sé que cuando niño te escogí como mi compañero, te escogí como la persona con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida y ahora, aunque no recuerdo ese tiempo, no dudes por un segundo, que volvería a escogerte, te escojo ahora, Derek y nada, ni nadie cambiará eso. 

Los dos chocaron sus copas para luego beber sin dejar de mirarse, transmitiéndose silenciosamente todo lo que ya han afirmado con palabras. 

El moreno no duda en corresponder el beso que inicia su pareja y deja de lado la copa para quedar recostado sobre el pasto con el menor encima, quien lo inmoviliza por las muñecas al mismo tiempo que comienza a restregarse contra su cuerpo. Cuando el Alfa está por dejarse llevar, el castaño se incorpora con una sonrisa y después de guiñarle un ojo, se convierte en un zorro, dándole un lametón en el rostro antes de alejarse. 

-¡Atrápame, Sourwolf! Si tanto me deseas, tendrás que atraparme primero. 

El lobo se incorpora arqueando una ceja y en cuanto el animal naranja se escabulle entre los árboles, se apresura en adoptar su forma completa para perseguirlo, siguiendo aquel cautivante aroma. 

Cada vez que corren juntos, es el menor quien siempre lleva la delantera, así que sabe que en términos de velocidad no conseguirá alcanzarlo pero no es necesario cuando puede anticipar los movimientos del castaño, así que cambia de ruta para acortar camino e intercepta al pequeño zorro en un claro, saltando sobre él y lo inmoviliza bajo su cuerpo. 

-¡No es justo! Soy más rápido que tú- acusa Stiles haciendo un puchero mientras se retuerce bajo el moreno sin poder liberarse.   
-Es cierto, eres más rápido, pecoso pero eres muy fácil de interpretar para mí, sé perfectamente cómo funciona tu inquieta cabecita y eso me permite predecir tus movimientos, no olvides que salimos a correr casi todas las noches, sé cuáles rutas te gustan, sé los olores que te atraen, sé dónde te gusta descansar- afirma lo último hundiendo la nariz tras la oreja del zorro para aspirar profundamente y gruñe en aprobación.   
-Mmm, buen chico, ahora entiendo porque siempre sabes lo que quiero o necesito, ¿Sabes en que estoy pensando ahora, Derek?- pregunta cambiando a su forma humana y el mayor lo imita.   
-Puedo hacerme una idea y te lo daré justo ahora, pecoso, soy un hombre de palabra. 

El moreno reparte besitos por toda la espalda de su compañero mientras su sus manos acarician en largos movimientos los sensuales muslos contrarios, deleitándose con el aroma a excitación que comienza a desprender el menor, quien se da la vuelta para iniciar un apasionado beso que no tarda en volver más y más lascivo, permitiendo que sus lenguas luchen entre ellos por dominar la cavidad contraria. Cuando la falta de aire se hace presente, ambos se apartan jadeando y el lobo se acomoda entre las piernas contrarias para inclinarse a olfatear el cuello de su pareja antes de subir hasta su oído. 

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Stiles? No habrá vuelta atrás- afirma al mismo tiempo que sus manos sujetan los muslos del chico- Serás mi compañero, estaremos unidos por el resto de nuestra vida y nunca, nunca te dejaré ir.   
-Eso suena perfecto porque yo nunca te dejaré, Derek, quiero que estemos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas, hazme tuyo, conviérteme en tu compañero, quiero que todos sepan que te pertenezco y tú a mí. 

Ambos vuelven a juntar sus bocas en un beso que se vuelve cada vez más hambriento y permiten que sus manos acaricien cada rincón al alcance del cuerpo contrario. Derek esboza una sonrisa cuando siente la dura erección de su pareja frotándose contra su abdomen, así que no duda en envolverlo con una de sus extremidades para comenzar a masturbarlo con lentitud mientras marca sus dientes en los hombros del menor, quien gime incesantemente bajo él. 

-Hueles delicioso, Stiles, voy a devorarte- asegura con un gruñido de satisfacción y reparte besitos bajando por el pecho hasta llegar a la hombría del zorro, la cual lame desde la base hasta la punta y el grito excitado que obtiene como respuesta coloca a prueba su propia resistencia- Esto te va a gustar mucho, Stiles, coloca mucha atención, luego será tu turno de hacerlo. 

Sin más preámbulos el Alfa traga casi por completo la dura erección de su compañero, quien se deshace en gemidos de placer mientras pide por más y es complacido de inmediato. En cuanto une su lengua a la felación, puede sentir perfectamente como su chico está a punto de llegar al orgasmo y le encanta que reaccione tan rápido a él. 

Si pudiera, se reiría al escuchar las suplicas del menor porque se detenga, ya que no quiere acabar tan rápido pero eso le da igual, porque esa noche quiere que ambos la disfruten antes de unirse como compañeros. Bastan solo unos segundos para que el castaño llegue al orgasmo con un grito de placer que estremece al lobo y no duda en tragar hasta la última gota para luego incorporarse con una sonrisa. 

-¿Todo en orden, pecoso?- pregunta inclinándose a lamer el cuello contrario y sube hasta sus labios, depositando un cariñoso beso.  
-Perfecto, Sourwolf… maravilloso- responde con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y toma el rostro del mayor entre sus manos- Creo que acabo de demostrar que sigo siendo un adolescente.   
-No, Stiles, solo acabas de demostrar que eres perfecto para mí, como lo has sido desde el día en que te vi por primera vez- afirma con una sonrisa en los labios que hace sonrojar al menor.   
-Derek… eres tan fantástico y romántico, nunca cambies, ni tampoco dejes de Sourwolf con otros, así no tendré competencia y serás mío para siempre.  
-Siempre seré tuyo, Stiles, nunca podría dejarte, estoy completamente enamorado de ti, te amo.   
-Yo también te amo, Derek, no tienes idea de cuánto te amo. 

Ambos vuelven a juntar sus bocas en un apasionado beso que no tarda en volverse más y más hambriento hasta que intercambian posiciones y el moreno esboza una sonrisa cuando el menor inicia un descenso con la lengua por sus abdominales hasta llegar a su más que dura erección, la cual traga sin ninguna muestra de pudor, aún cuando es más que notoria su inexperiencia. 

El lobo sabe de primera fuente, que su compañero es muy inteligente y aprende muy rápido, tal como es el caso ahora, ya que no solo hace movimientos de mete-saca con su boca, sino que también otros con su lengua y no duda en succionar cuando llega hasta la punta, lo cual tiene al borde del orgasmo al mayor a los pocos minutos pero su mayor deseo es acabar en ese estrecho interior, así que intenta controlarse.

Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, aparta al castaño de su erección, quien lo observa con la mirada vidriosa por la excitación, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios humedecidos. Ni siquiera le permite decir algo y se apresura en tumbarlo sobre el pasto de nuevo, acomodándose entre sus piernas con una sonrisa predadora hasta que recuerda algo, soltando un bufido. 

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta el zorro con la voz más enronquecida.   
-Olvidé el lubricante en el bolso, maldición- gruñe con un gesto de desaprobación y cuando se incorpora con la intención de ir rápidamente a buscarlo, una mano lo detiene por el antebrazo derecha- Stiles.   
-Está bien, podemos reemplazarlo con esto- canturrea el menor con una sonrisa de diversión y toma una de las extremidad del lobo para comenzar a lamer sus dedos con la mayor sensualidad posible. 

El Alfa observa embobado como sus dígitos entran y salen de esa húmeda cavidad hasta que considera que ya es suficiente tortura, así que baja su mano hasta rozar la entrada contraria e introduce uno de sus dedos para comenzar a dilatarlo. Es con el segundo, que siente un poco de resistencia en el cuerpo de su compañero, así que usa su extremidad libre para envolver la erección del menor y lo masturba con lentitud, sintiendo perfectamente cómo se coloca duro. 

Cuando es capaz de mover tres dígitos dentro del castaño sin notar incomodidad alguna, se apresura en quitarlos para luego alinear la punta de su hombría, comenzando a penetrarlo con lentitud hasta que consigue colarse por completo y se queda quieto, dándole unos minutos a su pareja de acostumbrar a la nueva intromisión. 

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta repartiendo besitos por el rostro contrario y esboza una sonrisa cuando lo rodean su cuello con los brazos.   
-Sí… no hay algo pequeño en ti, guapo… Mmm, vas a partirme en dos, ve despacio.   
-Por supuesto, nunca te haría daño, Stiles, dime si quieres que me detenga. 

El mayor embiste suavemente al castaño, cuyos gemidos incomodos no tardan en cambiar a unos placenteros junto a peticiones para que aumenta el ritmo. Sin querer lastimar al menor, se toma su tiempo hasta que una de las acometidas da con la próstata contraria, obteniendo un gemido de placer que está a punto de hacer que pierda el control. 

Derek tiene que luchar muy duro para evitar que su lado animal tome el control pero cuando los gemidos de su pareja cambian a lloriqueos excitados ya no puede continuar reprimiéndose y adopta su forma de beta, soltando un fuerte rugido al mismo tiempo que recrudece las embestidas, haciéndolas más profundas y rápidas hasta que se corre caliente en ese estrecho interior. 

Durante unos segundos, se permite recuperar el aliento antes de iniciar un pausado beso que es correspondido de la misma forma. Sabe muy bien que su chico todavía está empalmado, así que continua masturbándolo con lentitud y reparte mordiscos en cada centímetro de piel a su alcance. En cuanto hunde la nariz en el cuello del zorro, suelta varios gruñidos y el deseo de reclamar a ese chico se hace más grande. 

-Mío, mío, quiero hacerte mío, todo mío- gruñe el Alfa con sus brillantes ojos rojo y los dedos contrarios se entierran en su hombro al mismo tiempo que le exponen el cuello en señal de sumisión- Stiles.   
-Soy tuyo, Derek, hazme tuyo, solo tuyo, Oh Dios, imposible… Mmm, estás duro de nuevo… Derek. 

El moreno ni siquiera se molesta en responder y con cuidado cambia de posición, quedando sentado con las piernas en mariposa mientras el castaño está sobre él, abrazándolo por el cuello e inicia un lascivo beso que no tarda en corresponder de la misma forma y retoma las fuertes embestidas. 

El Alfa cuenta tres orgasmos de su parte y cuatro de su chico antes de sentir como el bulto al borde de su erección comienza a crecer, así que acomoda al zorro sobre él, en una posición mucho más cómoda para ambos cuando eso acabe y embiste más fuerte a Stiles hasta que su nudo entra por completo, catapultando nuevamente al clímax a su pareja, quien mancha ambos abdómenes, soltando un grito de placer que lleva su nombre. El lobo gruñe al sentir ese estrecho interior apretándose alrededor de su erección y con tres fuertes embestidas, se corre caliente también mientras muerde la curvatura derecha del cuello del menor, reclamándolo como su compañero. 

Cuando la niebla de la excitación se disipa, ambos comparten varios besos perezosos y se separan un poco, observándose fijamente. 

-¿Estás bien, pecoso?- pregunta perfilando la nariz contraria con la suya.   
-Fantástico, Derek, eso fue… fue increíble- responde entre suaves jadeos antes de acomodarse mejor, procurando no moverse mucho, ya que el nudo tardará en bajar- ¿Ahora somos compañeros?   
-Casi, tú no me has mordido todavía, zorrito, tienes que hacerlo para que todos sepan que te pertenezco o me buscaré un par de amantes- canturrea lo último, disfrutando de los morritos que hacer el menor y lo toman por la barbilla.   
-Ni lo sueñes, Sourwolf, tú eres solo mío y espantaré a cada persona que se intente acercar a ti, soy pequeño pero peligroso.   
-Es cierto, eres muy peligroso, la forma en que contoneas cuando caminas, tus manos, esa boquita tan dulce que tienes, tus hermosas piernas y—  
-Basta- pide el castaño lamiéndose los labios despacio antes de acercar su boca a la curvatura derecha del cuello contrario- Si continuas provocándome, continuaremos justo ahora, mi exceso de energía es muy útil en estos casos- afirma al mismo tiempo que entierra con fuerza sus dientes hasta romper la piel.  
-Mmm, buen chico, entonces tendremos la continuación justo ahora. 

El lobo espera que su compañero termine de marcarlo e inicia un cariñoso beso que rápidamente sube de intensidad y acompañado de caricias osadas, en solo unos pocos minutos, ya están listos para siguiente ronda, aún cuando el nudo del Alfa no ha baja por completo pero eso no los desanima, sino que vuelve todo más excitante. 

+++ +++ +++

Derek camina tranquilamente entre los árboles, cargando a un durmiente Stiles en sus brazos mientras los primeros rayos de sol iluminan su camino hacia el hogar familiar y espera que muy pronto, su compañero se mude ahí junto a su manada. 

Trece años ha esperado por el regreso del menor y aún cuando éste no recuerda los momentos que compartieron, ha vuelto escogerlo, lo cual significa mucho para el moreno y ahora que por fin se pertenece por mutuamente, van a compartir el resto de sus vidas juntos. 

Cuando llega hasta la mansión en la reserva, divisa a Peter que está en la banca a la derecha de la puerta principal, sentado con una cerveza en la mano mientras usa la izquierda para acariciar el cabello de Argent, quien está recostado con la cabeza afirmada en sus piernas y duerme profundamente. 

-Vaya, vaya, felicitaciones, sobrinito, el pequeño entusiasta y adorable zorrito es todo tuyo, apuesto a que es muy apasionado, así son los chicos buenos- canturrea pasando un dedo por los labios entreabiertos del cazador, quien se remueve un poco, sin llegar a despertar.   
-Eso lo sabes muy bien tú, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Está haciendo algo de frio, Chris se puede enfermar, solo es un humano- le recuerda el moreno arqueando una ceja con curiosidad y deposita un beso en la frente del menor cuando se aferra más a él entre sueños.   
-No te preocupes por él, yo sé cómo mantenerlo caliente- afirma con una clara doble intención y esboza una sonrisa de diversión- Le prometí que veríamos el amanecer juntos, mi chico rudo es bastante romántico, algo cursi pero me gusta así, es mejor que lleves al cachorro a la cama, lo dejaste exhausto, ese es mi sobrino.   
-Eres un idiota- responde con una pequeña sonrisa para entrar a la casa. 

En el suelo cerca de las escaleras y también en ellas, hay varias serpentinas y globos tirados por todos lados, ni siquiera puede, ni quiere imaginar cómo ha quedado la sala de estar, especialmente con los niños jugando ahí y no le cabe duda que ahora que la manada Stilinski se unirá a ellos, todo se volverá mucho más animado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!  
> Saludos! :D


End file.
